


Behind the Walls of Ba Sing Se

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Baekhyun predicted, they were crossing customs in Ba Sing Se and they were soon on their way into the city, riding on the sturdy monorail trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Walls of Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> I love Avatar The Last Airbender and I think I will always love that show hahaha. I wrote things over a year ago...back when I didn't discover that I enjoyed writing in present tense more. I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy, slightly plotless fic :)

"WHOOPPEE!!" 

Baekhyun was pulling his smoothest moves, surfing along the shoreline with his created wave. The water was cool on his feet and he inhaled, smiling at the calming scent of seawater. His gaze fell on the beach, his friends each doing their own thing.

Zitao was creating impressive sculptures of the five of them, sand flying as he concentrated on his bending. Minseok was playing with Luhan, using his airbending skills the fling the non-bender into the water. Luhan landed with a loud splash before he resurfaced, sputtering. Then there was Sehun who had made himself comfortable on the soft sand, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Hey Sehun, you should come into the water! It feels so nice!" Baekhyun called out, crossing his fingers. He always enjoyed the company of the other, maybe a little too much if he was ever willing to admit that to himself.

Sehun cracked open his eyes, squinting slightly as the sun's harsh rays were suddenly the first thing that he sees.

"Um, it's okay Baek, I don't really like water," he said passively with a flip of his hand.

Baekhyun frowned. "But you're fine with water when I waterbend," he whined with a small pout.

"Sorry Baek...I just have a slight phobia of large bodies of water," Sehun replied quickly.

Baekhyun frowned but he made his way to towards the beach.

"I't's okay then. You want to make a sand castle with me?"

\--

They ended up have a sand castle building contest, Minseok and Luhan against Baekhyun and Sehun. Due to Zitao's unfair earthbending abilities, he was designated as the judge. Sehun and Baekhyun won easily with their impressive and outlandishly decorated castle. Luhan and Minseok's castle somewhat represented a rock with a few twigs stick out here and there. There was a lot of laughter and cheeky comments exchanged as they continued to roll around in the sand. Eventually the sun had begun to set across the horizon, casting a gentle orange glow atop of the earth's surface. This was their signal to pack up their belongings and wrap up the day.

As they made their way back to the campsite, Baekhyun fell into a steady pace with Sehun, trailing behind the other three.

"We're so close to Ba Sing Se, we'll be at the walls by nightfall tomorrow," Baekhyun said, using his bending the extract the remaining water from his hair and clothes.

Sehun let out a steady breath. 

"That's a big relief," he replied, with a gracious smile. "I can't begin to thank you guys enough."

Baekhyun beamed up at him. "No need to thank us, we're glad that we were able to embark on this journey together. It was horrible what your father did to you, kicking you out of your own home. You can't even bend so you couldn't protect yourself!"

"Hey, I'm pretty good with my swords!" Sehun protested.

"Yeah, the only pair that you broke before you even met us? Real useful Sehun."

"Shut up."

\--

Night soon turned into day and the five friends set off once last time for the great walls of Ba Sing Se. By mid afternoon, the grand walls were visible along the horizon.

“We’re almost there!” Minseok whooped and grabbed Luhan's hands, running around in circles and cheering excitedly.

Baekhyun and Sehun gave each other knowing looks before smiling at each other. They made it.

\--

Just as Baekhyun predicted, they were crossing customs in Ba Sing Se and they were soon on their way into the city, riding on the sturdy monorail trains. 

"We're finally safe. No more fire nation soldiers roaming the streets," Baekhyun announced amongst the five of them. 

They all grinned at each other before each boy placed on hand in the centre of their circled. Sehun's hands were very warm again Baekhyun's cool ones.

\--

When they reached the city, Everyone was very excited. Just as Luhan was about to say something, they heard a loud shout.

"THAT'S FIRE LORD CHANYEOL'S SON, SEHUN! HE IS NOT ALLOWED IN BA SING SE!" a soldier called out, gaining the attention of everyone around him.

Baekhyun whipped his head around to face Sehun with a shocked expression but Sehun was already on the move, running away from the soldier who were shooting rocks at him. Fire shot of his hands as he left a blazing trail behind him, efficiently blocking off the soldiers from following him. Just as he had suddenly appeared in the group of friends, he left, leaving the four with a heavy heart and a sense of betrayal.

\--

The four found a place to stay for the night, everyone unusually quiet. Baekhyun was rooming with Zitao and he was sitting, unmoving, on his futon as Zitao got ready for bed. When the latter finished, he turned to face the older boy.

“I know that we all feel betrayed here,” Zitao started, “But I feel like Sehun was genuine with is during the time he was with us.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, he just laid down and rolled over to face to wall. Angry tears threatened to spill out as he buried his face in his makeshift pillow, shutting himself off from the world. He heard Zitao sigh before a lot of shuffling indicated that the other had also gotten into his futon. 

\--

Baekhyun didn't remember falling asleep. He was tossing and turning in a fit of restless sleep before he was shaken awake. Baekhyun sat up groggily, eyes trying to adjust to the dark. There was a figure in front of him and he had to rub his eyes a bit until he could get clear vision.

Standing before him was none other than Sehun. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, fury written all over his face but Sehun gestured for him to be quiet and pointed at a lightly snoring Zitao. He pointed again at the open window, probably the way that he got into their room in the first place. Grudgingly Baekhyun grabbed his canteen of water and slung it over his shoulder before he followed Sehun out.

\--

Once outside, Baekhyun dragged the water out of his canteen, freezing it before placing at Sehun's throat, a scowl on his face.

"You betrayed us," he hissed, pressing the sharp ice harder against Sehun's throat, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now." The thought that Sehun was probably stronger than the small waterbender passed through Baekhyun's mind but he was too engulfed in anger and emotions to consider his own safety.

"I did and I'm sorry," Sehun replied, letting Baekhyun leave the sharp weapon in its place.

"When I told you my father kicked me out, it wasn't entirely a lie. My father did kick me out...but I didn't tell you who my father was." Sehun couldn't continue. Even the thought of his father made him sick to his stomach.

"You said you were a non-bender! Liars like you sicken me."

"Baekhyun, I'm not here to argue with you. I just want to let you know that what I did was wrong and that I'm sorry. I deceived you all so I would be accepted into your group and I was originally going to stay for a few days to recover but I stayed because something happened to me. I fell in love and before I knew it, I was in too deep."

Baekhyun froze, his anger quickly melting away into confusion as he gaped at his taller ex-companion. Sehun gently took a hold of Baekhyun lax wrist, removing the sharp ice from his neck.

“I fell in love with you Byun Baekhyun, and although it jeopardized your safety, I couldn’t leave you,” Sehun whispered.

“I’m truly sorry for the trouble I caused you Baek…I’ll leave now and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Just as Sehun turned, Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled against soft lips. Said lips curled into a smile.

“I know.”

From the open window, Baekhyun could hear Zitao wooping loudly, along with Minseok and Luhan.

Byun Baekhyun’s life was really hard sometimes.


End file.
